


Loving Claire

by KKaio



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Multi, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKaio/pseuds/KKaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a friendly competition later developed into a personal war, and they will die trying.</p><p>Claire Moreau was just a girl at the wrong place at the wrong time whenever the Host Club decided to place a bet on who can steal her heart first. The thing that separates her from the other girls is that she has felt heartbreak, and promised to never to again.</p><p>What happens when she slowly causes the hosts to become smitten with her? Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this, I only edited and revised it. The author is my friend, OHSHC_TALES on Wattpad. Go check her out!
> 
> Rated Teen due to some language and the Twins' dirty minds.

**Claire's P.O.V~**

Meet me at our place after school, xoxo Ralphie

I smiled upon reading the sticky note that was placed conveniently on my spanish book. I held it tightly to my chest while I conjured ideas as to what he needed to talk to me about that he couldn't mention during school hours. I pondered explanations, but soon gave up and rushed to my next class. I guess I would just have to wait and see...

**After School**

I stuffed my homework into my backpack and rushed to the nearby park we constantly went to. I instantly saw him sitting on a swing and walked over to where he was at.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about," I questioned as I joined him on the swing set.

"I love you, and we have went through alot together," he said sweetly. I blushed and grabbed his hand. I brought it to my lips and brushed it softly against them.

"But," he interjected sternly. I looked at him with a worried expression.

"But?" He pulled his hand away from my grasp and sighed solemnly.

"I-I....this is alot harder to do," he rambled. I began to put two in two together and stood up hastily.

**3rd Person**

"Are you breaking up with me? We have been together for three and a half years," she argued. He looked down with guilt plastered on his face.

"Yes..." She looked away as tears began to fall from her eyes. She felt vulnerable, and this was all her fault. She had allowed herself to become attached with his precious smile, eyes, and personality.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"I've fallen for someone else."

"Oh," was all she could say before her voice went hoarse and she no longer could speak in comprehensible words.

Before he could say anything else, she took off towards her house. This had to be a nightmare! Her Ralphie would never have done this, but whenever she got home, it was not a dream; it was reality.

Her horrendously fucked up reality.


	2. Chapter One

**Tamaki's P.O.V~**

I was currently sitting in my favorite café with Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya. As we bickered back and forth about new ideas for our next vacation, Hikaru sent an insult in my direction.

"Please, we all know I'm better at this job then everyone in this club; including Tamaki which is no surprise." I laughed at his idiotic comment.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, we all know I get more clients then you," I remarked cockily. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"What was that look for? You know it's true, right Kyoya?" I looked at him for reassurance, but he plainly ignored my plea for help.

"Right Kyoya?" He stopped writing in his book and looked up at me.

"Actually, I believe I have a better chance." I looked at him bewildered.

"And why do you say that," I questioned.

"Because I am the mysterious type, girls seem to become infatuated with me easily."

"Fine then, lets make a bet! We will let Honey choose a person, and who ever can make her fall for them gets the title Womanizer," I suggested.

"Please, we need a better prize than just a metaphorical name. How about who ever wins becomes the captain of the Host Club," Hikaru evily recommended. This caught the attention of Mori and Kyoya.

"That's a little rash," I said as I tried to convince them with other prizes.

"Are you scared you'll loose? I don't blame you," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"What? No, I am sure that I would undoubtedly win."

"Then lets see if you can back up all that trash," the usually quiet Mori spoke up. We all looked at him, flabbergasted.

"You're on," I suddenly yelled with confidence.

"Okay Honey, choose a girl." He looked around the café for someone in an Ouran Outfit; which was easy because this was a very popular after school hangout.

"How about her," he said as he pointed to a brunette facing the wall. She turned around and we all looked in awe. She had beautiful purple eyes with a cute smile. Her face was perfect and so was her body. I looked to Kyoya and he looked petrified for once in his life.

"That's Claire Moreau. She is a transfer from France and her parents are highly respected," Kyoya said as he flipped through his book.

"This might be alot harder then I thought, especially since she's hot," Hikaru stated as he continued to stare at her. It was no lie, she was gorgeous.

"Should we talk to her," I asked curiously.

"We-no, me-yes," Kaoru said as he raced his brother in her direction. Kaoru got there first and gave his brother a smug look that made Hikaru roll his eyes and sit back down with us.

"All this means is that he has a chance at a horrible first impression that could immediately bump him out of the race," bitterly commented Hikaru. We then began to watch him carefully.

**Claire's P.O.V~**

A few people I met today talked me into coming with them to a café. They decided to leave early and I had nothing better to do so I stayed and ordered another Latte. As I was ordering, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a familiar red head I was sure I went to school with.

"Hey, I'm Kaoru," he said as he took a seat next to me.

"Um- hi?" Why was he talking to me? How does one politely tell someone to fuck off?

"I see you're new at Ouran, if you want I can show you around tomorrow so you can get a better understanding of the school," he said as he smiled at me.

"There's no need, I have a pretty good comprehension of the school."

"Oh really, what is it then," he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well if you must know, the school is basically obsessed with appearances. Did you know there's an actual club that flirts with girls all day? That's honestly shameful." He coughed awkwardly and shuffled in his seat. I smirked because I obviously knew he was a host of the club.

I got closer to his ear and whispered,"By the way, your charms don't work on me. That may be your day job, but it seems you have failed at flirting during the evening." I then grabbed my coffee and looked back at a blushing Kaoru. I enjoyed toying with peoples emotions.

As I walked away, I couldn't help but giggle at the effect I had on him.

**Hikaru's P.O.V~**

"Oh no! He's using that obnoxiously charming smile," cried Tamaki.

"He's not that good looking," I grumbled.

"You just insulted yourself," replied Kyoya.

"Shut up," I interjected. I turned back around to see a red Kaoru walking back to the table. I laughed as he took a seat beside me with an embarrassed expression.

"What happened to you," I asked as he laid his head down on the table so we couldn't see his face.

"She is honestly going to be a challenge," he sighed.

A/N

Btw, Haruhi is not in this. Sorry for the confusion.


	3. Chapter Two

**Claire's P.O.V~**

I rushed to class in an attempt not to be late on my second day. Maybe I should have allowed Kaoru to help me with directions? I shook the thought off and opened the door to my classroom. I secretly walked in as the teacher was writing a math problem on the board.

Even though I was lucky enough to escape the look of dissapointment, students stared at me with curiosity. I took a seat at the back of the classroom, and shuffled through my books. Whenever I looked back up, Kaoru was standing in front of me with a devious grin.

"Hey- we met yesterday, do you want to be my partner?" I smiled and nodded my head. His voice sounded a little deeper then it had yesterday, but I ignored my instincts.

He pulled up a seat beside of me and took out a worksheet we had to finish before the end of class.

"What brings you to Ouran?" He asks as he grabs a pencil off of my desk. I mentally chastise him about taking things without permission, but instead grab it out of his hands with a playful smirk.

"My mother moved to expand her business. She owns a well-known fashion company called Fisique." I informed as I began to work on the first problem.

"Do you have any hobbies or interests," he asked as he copied my work.

"Aren't partners supposed to work together? I feel like I'm being interrogated," I joked. He grinned and flipped his hair dramatically.

"I thought you would have been excited to work with me! After all, I am Hikaru Hitachiin." I looked at him with confusion obvious in my expression.

"I- I mean Kaoru. Kaoru Hitachiin."

"You're not Kaoru, I knew it! But you look just like him?"

"What do you mean you knew it?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I don't really know how to explain it. It's just that there's a difference. I probably sound crazy," I rambled. As I said that, the door busted open and an identical Hiitachin walked in. He gave his brother an evil glare whenever he realized he was sitting with me.

"Please try to atleast be here remotely close to the bell Hikaru," the teacher scolded.

"I'm Kaoru," he sternly stated and then took a seat in front of us.

"You didn't wake me up this morning!" Kaoru angrily said to Hikaru.

"I don't know what you mean," Hikaru innocently said. I just stared at them, completely confused as to what was going on. Kaoru then looked at me and laughed.

"We're twins if you're wondering," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh- because that makes alot more since then a doppleganger from the future," I commented. Hikaru laughed and looked back at his brother. He mouthed something to Kaoru, and Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"So- since I'm already finished and you guys clearly are either having problems or are just too lazy, I am going to look the other way as you copy off of me." Hikaru pulled my paper close to him and finished writing down the problems.

"Why did you introduce yourself as Kaoru," I questioned.   
"No reason," he plainly responded.

"Alrighty then," I replied with annoyance obvious in my tone. They were beyond confusing, they were bizarre.

"Thanks for helping us out, "Kaoru politely said as he handed me back my paper. I smiled and he reddened once more. He was alot softer then Hikaru.

The bell rang and I turned in my paper. Before I left, I waved goodbye to the twins and put my books up for lunch. I didn't intend to eat, because I already had plans to practice on my piano notes. I heard there was a music room so I decided to hurry inside. There was less instruments then I thought, and I only saw a single piano. For it to be such a "rich" school, you would think they would have a bigger variety.

I took a seat at the grand piano and hit a few chords to make sure it was in tune before I began to play several of my favorite french melodies.

I got carried away, and before I knew it; I was singing along. I heard a shuffle behind me and instantly stopped. I turned around and saw a boy with glasses staring at me.

**Kyoya's P.O.V~**

Damn Tamaki. He forgot to update the club hours which means I have to do it. Usually I wouldn't mind, but with this stupid bet causing chaos among the hosts; I have to be on edge 24/7. As I approached the door, I heard a mesmerizing rhythm come from the room. I put my ear against the door and listened to someone sing along to the song in French. I couldn't help but become entranced in the voice. It was honestly the most breath-taking sound I had ever heard.

I cracked the door open quietly and walked inside to see where the music was coming from. It was Claire. I smiled as I grabbed my spare notebook and a few pencils. She must have heard me, and turned around in shock.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know this was being occupied," she said awkwardly as she blushed.

"I was actually just gathering a few things. You have a lovely voice," I complimented. She smiled and stood up.

"I should get going, it was nice meeting you," she said as she walked past me.

"I was actually wondering if you would like to come here at the end of school? We have a club and our pianist canceled last minute. I could really use you," I beckoned. She stayed quiet and looked as if she was debating it.

"What club?" Shit. I love the club, but sometimes it's hard to explain without sounding like a total douche bag.

"A dancing club," I lied. She smiled and walked closer to me.

"Oh I love to dance! Maybe I can teach you a few moves if you would like?" She asked as she helped me with my notebooks.

"I would like that very much." She smiled and hurried out the door. Kaoru was right, this would be alot harder then I thought. A pang of guilt washed over me for lying to her. Hopefully she wouldn't be too angry with me. After all, I will win her heart.....


	4. Chapter Three

**Claire's P.O.V~**

Whenever I got back to class, I took my usual seat at the back of the room. Two familiar twins walked inside, and smirked as they grew closer.

"Why do you always look devilish?" I questioned as they sat beside me.

"Why do you always look like an angel?" Kaoru asked while he placed his hand on my cheek.

"How many girls have you used that line on today?" He removed his hand in shock.

"None that ever called me out on it," he muttered as he slumped down in his seat.

"Well I have news for you, I'm not as gullible as the other lovestruck girls that go here." Hikaru laughed as his brother shrunk deeper into his chair.

"I'm guessing you're not used to getting rejected? Don't worry, you will soon," I said cockily.

"You're a very confident person, I find that sexy," Hikaru said. I rolled my eyes and studied his features. He was honestly very attractive.

"Have you ever been in love before? I think you need to experience it!" Kaoru mentioned as he gazed at me.

"I have, and all it led to was lies," I coldly stated.

**Flashback**

"Ralphie, where are you?" I ran through the creepy field looking for him. He knew I was afraid of the dark, and I guess this was his way of helping me face my fear. To be honest, I only acted afraid whenever I wanted to snuggle into him.

"Boo!" I jumped as Ralphie hopped out of a bush.

"I hate you!" He laughed and engulfed me into a hug. His chin was laying on my shoulder and I could hear him softly breathing. It was times like this that I never wanted to let go of him.

"I love you," he said nervously into my ear. I pulled away hastily and looked at him in amazement. We had never said the L word.

"What? Don't make it into such a big deal-" I cut him off with a kiss. He was shocked at first, but soon kissed back. I broke apart and looked back at him.

"I love you too," I said quietly.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly?" I softly punched his arm and kissed his cheek.

"I said I love you." He blushed and cupped his cheek where I had kissed him. He then picked me up bridal like, and carried me back to my house.

"Hello? Claire?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Hikaru and Kaoru waving their hands infront of my face.

"Sorry! I must have zoned out." They shrugged and continued to pester me until the end of class.

"Why do you hate the concept of love so much? It's a magical thing between two people!" Kaoru said kindly.

"You've gone soft." He gasped and flicked my hand.

"I have certainly not!" Hikaru and I chuckled as he became worked up by my comment.

"I bet you two stay home and watch sappy romance movies because you can't get a real girlfriend."

"Ouch, where's all this pent up anger coming from? If you want, I can release some of that tension," Hikaru said as he got closer to my face. I backed up and shook my head.

"No thanks!"

"Just tell me if you change your mind," he winked and turned back to the board. I smiled and began to copy down some notes. As I was finishing the final sentences, a girl walked up to Hikaru and Kaoru as the teacher stepped out of the class.

"I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend Hikaru?" She said this as she stared at Kaoru. I was about to object, but Kaoru looked at his brother with one of his famous grins.

"Possibly. What is it that attracts you to me?" She blushed at the intimate question and adverted her gaze.

"Well um- for starters you are cute." I held back laughter as she said this, and she looked at me angrily.

"What's so funny?" She asked bitterly.

"Nothing, it's just that you only like him based off of his looks. You know nothing about his personality."

"Why does it matter to you? Atleast I'm making an effort at finding love. I heard that you was dumped because he found someone better than you, and I can't blame him." I clenched my fist and stood up.

"You might want to get your facts straight before you spread false gossip. Another thing you might want to get straight is which twin you're talking about. That's Kaoru! Also, they are so much more then cute! They're funny, and kind! Another thing is that they have separate personalities!" I almost hit her as I became outraged. She became embarrassed at the fact that she mixed them up and walked back to her seat shamefully.

Kaoru and Hikaru stared at me with sorry in there eyes.

"Is that why you hate love?" Questioned Hikaru. I looked down and my bangs covered my face so they couldn't see my expression. Just as I was about to answer, the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and rushed out the door quickly to avoid any conversations with the twins. So much for a new beginning....


	5. Chapter Four

**Hikaru's P.O.V~**

Kaoru and I tried to catch up with Claire, but she rushed out of the classroom. I glanced at Kaoru and could tell he was deep in thought.

"Lighten up, it was just a stupid rumor," I said as we walked to our lockers.

"But what if it wasn't? Just think about it. She hates the idea of serious relationships and isn't charmed by our brotherly act." I stared at him for a minute and looked at my shoes, trying to hide the guilt that had crept its way onto my face. She had been hurt before, and we had been trying to win her over like a carnival prize. She was so much more than a stuffed animal that you ignoliged for a week and then forgot about. She was real; and it was refreshing.

"Promise me something Hikaru. We will win this challenge. I don't want her to get hurt again," he said sternly. I looked up and he was gazing at me seriously.

"I promise." He smiled and grabbed his backpack.

"Lets go to the Host Club before we're late," Kaoru said as he began to jog to the music room.

"Wait up!"

**Claire's P.O.V~**

I tried to gather my thoughts together. How did she find out about Ralphie? I scanned my memory for any recollection of her face, but came up empty handed. It took all of my might not to march back in there and beat the shit out of her.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at my appearance in the mirror. I seemed so calm, but on the inside it was killing me to keep my composure. Everywhere I went, Ralphie followed. No matter how far I traveled, he was always close by to remind me of the many mistakes I made. One of which was falling for him.

I took a deep breath and grabbed a comb from my back pack. I softly brushed out the knots in my hair and continued to adjust my dress. After taking a second glance at myself, I put my comb back and walked towards the Music Room. Hopefully the twins had forgotten already and wouldn't bring it up again. It was not something I enjoyed talking about.

I saw a crowd around the door, and Kyoya standing outside. He was gesturing all of the girls inside, and soon saw me standing confusedly in the line.

"Where are all of the guys? Aren't girl and guys supposed to dance together?" He went pale and before he could say anything, a blonde boy walked outside and took my hand into his. He planted a soft kiss onto the back of my palm and smiled at me.

"Welcome to the Host Club," he stated dramatically as he retracted his hand from mine.

"Host club? I thought this was a dancing club?" Kyoya glared at the boy, and I looked on in confusion.

"It is also a dance club! Today's theme is ball room dancing, so you can show me your skills," he persuaded.

"So this is the Host Club everyone talks about. It better live up to its standards," I said as I walked inside. I was met with multiple tables and a beautiful chandelier hanging in the center of the ball room. I smiled as waiters brought out appetizers and drinks to a group of people sitting down next to the twins.

"Does it live up to your standards?" The blonde haired boy asked as he walked beside of me. I nodded my head in amazement. I then looked at Kyoya who was writing in a black book.

"Dance with me," I said as I grabbed his hand hastily and pulled him to the middle of the floor. Not many people were dancing, so I eagerly requested a slow song.

"Someone's excited to touch me," Kyoya joked.

"I just really love to dance," I quickly said as my favorite song began to play. He grabbed my hand and placed his hand onto my waist thoughtfully. We moved elegantly across the room, and he dipped me perfectly. I flew around him and swiftly danced along to the beat. Before we knew it, people had began to join in. I stared at his eyes and noticed a genuine smile appear on his face.

"It looks like your attitude is contagious," he said as he pointed to the hosts as they danced with other girls.

"It seems so." I broke apart as the song ended and walked over to an empty table. Kyoya followed and sat infront of me.

"I had no clue you were that talented. You continue to surprise me," he said as he requested two drinks.

"I have that effect on people." He smiled again and pulled out his mysterious book.

"What do you write in that?" I asked curiously.

"The payments of the club. Tamaki has very expensive tastes," he said as he wrote down a math problem.

"Who's Tamaki?" He pointed to the blonde boy I had met earlier.

"He's very blunt."

"That's Tamaki for you," he said as he continued to tally up this weeks payment. The waiter brought back our drinks and I thanked him for his service. When I looked back, Kyoya was staring at me with a strange look.

"What?"

"You're the first girl I have seen use manners towards the staff. Why is that?"

"Does there have to be a benefit for everything?" In just the limited amount of time I had talked to Kyoya, I already knew who he was. He believed everything needed a gain or advantage.

"I suppose not, but it helps in the long run." I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of the drinks the waiter had brought earlier.

"This is delicious, what is it?"

"Strawberry extract." I hummed in delight as I sipped on the heavenly liquid.

"So, you can play the piano and sing? Is there anything you can't do?" I could name a million things that were impossible for me to obtain, but I just smiled at the compliment.

"My grandmother taught me how to play whenever I was young."

"Would you be willing to play infront of an audience? I haven't thought of live music, but it would really help with sales." I thought for a moment and nodded my head enthusiastically.

"When do I start?"

"We usually take a vacation once a month and bring some of our most loyal customers along with us. Since we get a week off of school for yearly inspections, we will be leaving at 8 tomorrow."

"It doesn't sound much like a vacation if you are going to be working."

"The joys of managing a club." I smiled and took another sip of my drink.

"Where to?"

"The beach. If you want, you can come since you are technically part of the club?"

"I love the beach! I will definitely be there."

"I will have someone personally pick you up." I finished off my drink and walked towards the twins. Hikaru stared up at me and I winked. He laughed and walked over to where I was standing.

"Aren't I suppose to be the one seducing you?"

"Get over yourself! I am way out of your league," I joked as I poked his nose. He crinkled it and stuck out his tongue.

"You are such a child." He puffed up his cheeks and I imitated him. As childish as it was, I would win this game.

He began to get red and opened his mouth to let air into his lungs. I pumped my fist into the air in victory and smiled as he tried to regain his breath.

"You win this round," he said in defeat.

"Obviously." He grabbed my hand as another song played and brought me to the dance floor.

"Kyoya kept you all to himself. I didn't get a chance to dance with you." I placed my hand on his shoulder and repeated his movements. I could tell something was on his mind as he moved with me.

"Whats up?" He looked away and I brought his eyes back to mine.

"Is it true?" I looked at him with disbelief. I guess he didn't forget about earlier.

"Well- um." I studdetered as I tried to come up with the correct thing to say. How exactly do you tell someone that the man you loved fell for someone else better than you?

"So it is. What happened?" He asked as he dipped me.

"I loved him, and he loved someone else." He looked at me with sorry. I hated being pitied. I felt weak, and that was exactly how I had felt whenever he broke up with me. Weak.


	6. Chapter Five

**Claire's P.O.V~**

After the Host Club dismissed, I hurried home to prepare for the week. I would be gone until Friday so I needed to pack plenty of outfits. I also grabbed a few bathing suits I had grown fond of over the summer. My favorite was a strapless light pink bikini with a small bow on the front that complimented my body perfectly. 

Whenever I finished collecting everything I would need, I set an alarm for 7:00 A.M. A strange excitement filled my body as I thought of the beach. It had been awhile since my family had taken me because of harsh hours their job demanded. I always understood, but it would be nice to get away from all the stressful paperwork. The last thing I thought of was the beautiful ocean before I drifted asleep. 

***Ring Ring***

I awoke to the screeching of my alarm clock. Man, I hated waking up early on the weekends... I rushed into the shower and turned on the hot water. There was something so relaxing about a shower that melted my worries away whenever I was feeling stressed out. 

After my sensational shower, I put on a white crop top with a pair of shorts that had a few ripped holes on them. My hair reached my waist in a swarm of curls as I fumbled with my straightener. Minutes passed and I still couldn't get the damned thing to work. I finally decided to save myself the extra work and let my hair stay down naturally. 

After finishing off my look with a small amount of makeup, I grabbed my luggage and walked downstairs. Kyoya had texted me last night, after we exchanged numbers, and told me to be ready by eight thirty. I grabbed a pair of sandals and walked outside onto the porch. My lawn was luxurious compared to my old home. Ever since my parents company grew, they have changed drastically. My father used to work in our basement until he somehow made a break through. I sometimes wish he never did just so I could have back my old life. Even though it isn't as glamorous as it is now, I would trade it in a heartbeat. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a black limousine pulling up in my driveway. I began to walk towards the vehicle whenever the driver got out and helped me with my luggage. I smiled politely and thanked him for his kindness. He returned my smile with a slight nod of appreciation. 

I walked over to the back of the limo and opened the door. I was only expecting Kyoya to be in the car, but instead the entire club was. I slipped inside and took a seat beside the twins. 

"It looks like you have been lying to us this entire time," Hikaru said as he looked at me. 

"About?" He chuckled and looked at his brother with a sly expression on his face as he continued. 

"You don't have naturally straight hair." I sighed and brushed my fingers through my hair self consciously. 

"Yeah- sorry about this mess on top of my head. You would think after years of use I could work a straightener," I joked. 

"I think your hair is stunning in its natural form." I chuckled as Tamaki tried to be nice. 

"No need to lie, I know it's horrid." 

"I'm not lying." I hid a faint blush as I gazed out the window whenever the vehicle began to move. Tree's swayed with the wind and orange leaves fell slowly to the ground. 

"Where are the other girls? Are they coming on their own?" I asked curiously. 

"They should be here tomorrow. I wanted to atleast have a day to relax at the beach before we begin to work." I nodded at Kyoya's response. Although I may not fully understand the club, it intrigues me on how much effort they put into this extra-curricular activity. All of the hosts eyes light up whenever they are speaking about it, even Mori. 

"Do you play any sports?" Honey asked as he held onto his stuffed animal named Usa-chan. 

"Tennis and volleyball, but mostly I just play the piano and sing." 

"That's awesome! On the last day of our vacation, we host a formal ball. Will you perform there?" He looked at me with hope obvious in his tone. 

"It is my job." He smiled and looked at Mori who was deep in thought. For him to be so quiet, I would love to hear his thoughts. He probably is more imaginative then all of us combined. 

**Mori's P.O.V~**

As she got inside the car, everyone in the club was speechless. Her beauty was truly mesmerizing. As she continued to make small talk with the other members, I studied her features. She had long brown hair and enchanting purple eyes that peered right through my soul. Something about her interested me, and I didn't know why. Her persona was unreadable. One minute she's confident and outspoken, and the next she's quiet and shy. Who is this girl? 

**Claire's P.O.V~**

I felt myself starting to slowly fall asleep after everyone had quieted down. I was expecting a cold window to touch my head, but a warm shoulder held my position. I glanced up and saw Hikaru asleep as well. He held a cute grin on his face. I closed my eyes once more and became unconscious. 

I felt a rough bump and opened my eyes hastily. Everyone was asleep, except for Hikaru who was listening to music. I noticed my head was still on his shoulder, and removed it quickly. He became aware that I was awake and took off his headphones. 

"Morning sleeping beauty." I laughed and stretched my body. 

"Morning to you too. How much longer do we have from the beach?" 

"About thirty minutes," he replied as he played with my hair. I adjusted my eyes to the sudden light that was penetrating from my window. 

"Can you tell which twin I am?" I looked at him curiously and nodded. 

"Who am I?" I smiled and grabbed his hand and gently. 

"You're Hikaru Hitachiin. You have a devilish side to you, but also a sweet one you hide from most people. You don't understand how to deal with your feelings and it secretly bothers you that nobody can tell the difference between you and your brother." He looked at me with wide eyes. 

"How did you know? We have only met two days ago." I smirked and looked out the window. 

"I'm just good at reading peoples character." He smiled and stared out the window with me. 

"What was his name?" 

"Whose?" 

"The boy that broke your heart." I sighed and continued to gaze out of the aperture. 

"Ralphie." 

"That's a lame name." 

"So is Hikaru," I joked. He softly punched my arm and looked at me with a loving expression. 

"Who am I?" I asked curiously. 

"A girl who has been hurt before. You built up a wall around you to block anyone and everyone out, but I somehow broke through your shield." I rolled my eyes. 

"Sure you did." I placed my head onto his shoulder and waited patiently for the car to come to a stop. Hikaru was an interesting person to pass time with. 

I felt the vehicle abruptly stop, and peered out the window. We were parked in front of a large building with the ocean behind the mansion. I grinned happily and rushed out of the limo. The beach was my happy place, and I was determined to have fun for a week. 

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a little late to clarify this, but I feel the need to clarify that I'm quite literally copy-and-pasting this work from my friend's Wattpad account. However, I am doing this completely with her permission. With that being said, I highly suggest checking out her Wattpad page, OHSHC_TALES. On this story I haven't really been editing as I should, but I've recently begun doing so on a set of oneshots she has begun doing. I believe she's uploaded her first one, which is on everyone's favorite hot-head, Hikaru. Check it out if you can, please! I'm sure she'd appreciate it.


	7. Chapter Six

_**Claire's P.O.V~** _

A butler had brought my luggage to the room I'm staying in, and I immediately began to get changed into my outfit. I put on my bikini and untangled my hair.

After I was in proper swimming attire, I walked downstairs and onto the beach. The other hosts where no where in sight, so I sat down on the warm sand. The water was close enough to touch my feet as the currents swayed back and fourth. I looked around at the ocean, and basked in the sunlight for a few minutes before I heard somehow shout my name. I turned around and saw Tamaki, along with the other members, walking towards me in their swim suits. It looks like they had the same idea as I did.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Questioned Tamaki as he took a seat beside of me. I cocked my head and stared at him as he looked off into the distance. I could tell he was used to melting girls hearts, even when he didn't try. I, unlike others, did not swoon over features. I had to personally know someone's personality in order to gain an attachment.

"I like being alone sometimes." He seemed surprised by this and stood up, holding out a hand for me to take. I gladly accepted his offer and stood up.

"Being alone is less confusing. I don't have to constantly be on guard or worry about other people, especially myself." Before he could object, the twins ran over to us with squirt guns in both hands. I didn't know whether to run or grab the tool from them, so is stood there awkwardly.

"Lets have a water war! Who ever becomes wetter looses." I began to laugh at his statement and Hikaru soon understood why I was laughing.

"You're dirty," Hikaru said as he began to laugh aswell. Kaoru and Tamaki looked at us in confusion, which only made us laugh harder. Kaoru soon caught on and smirked at my dirty mind. Tamaki was still confused, and I whispered what the joke was about. He blushed a crimson red and coughed to break the tension.

"Poor Tamaki. I didn't know he was innocent," I taunted. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a water gun from Kaoru.

"Whose on teams?" I asked as Kyoya, Mori, and Honey walker over to where we were standing. They each had a water gun in their hand. I grabbed a spare gun from Hikaru and loaded it with sea water.

"Okay, Hikaru and I will be on teams with Claire," Kaoru said confidently. This received many objections from the hosts, each wanting to be on my team. I chuckled as everyone fought over who got to be my partner.

"I choose myself." They looked at me questioningly, and I grinned.

"It will be a free for all, no teams." As I said this, I made sure to stare at the twins to let them know they couldn't be partners. Each of them sighed, but soon got into position.

"On the count of three," Tamaki said as we were a fare distance away from each other. My plan was to stand back and watch them illiminate each other, which would leave less of a competition for me.

"1-2...3!" Like I predicted, everyone ran towards each other. I stood back as the boys began to drench one another.

Kyoya took notice of my plan, and began to walk towards me. I started to run in the opposite directions as he started chasing me. Whenever I looked behind me, water hit my face. I then heard Kyoya chuckle, which made me squirt hin with my water gun. We ended up using all of our water, and eventually called a truths. His hair was soaking and his glasses where covered in smudges. I laughed as he desperetly tried to clean them off. I grabbed them from his hands and wiped it off with a spare towel I brought with me.

"There you go, blind as ever." He rolled his eyes and took them thankfully. I smiled and walked over to Tamaki who was getting double teamed by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I thought I said no teaming." The twins looked at me and shrugged.

"Where not," responded Hikaru as he sprayed his brother. Kaoru began to chase after him, which left Tamaki and me. I was holding an empty water gun, and his was half-ful. He gave me a sly grin which sent shivers down my spine. Before Tamaki could spray me, Mori ran over with a bucket and drenched him. I grabbed Tamaki's gun from him, and aimed it at Mori.

"You're not wet." I said as I glanced at his dry composure. He didn't say anything, and aimed his gun at me. We walked in a circle, both not wanting to make the first attack. A few minutes in, I heard a maniatic laugh come from behind me. I turned and was met with a gush of water. Honey had snuck up behind me while I was distracted with Mori. I covered my eyes as Mori joined in. Two against one, this was not good. I counted to five in my head, and ran towards the closest person I could find; Tamaki. We ended up toppling over each other, landing in the cliché position with me on top of him. He blushed and I quickly removed myself, not because I was embarrassed, but because I used Tamaki as a shield from Mori and Honey.

"I thought we were having a moment!" Cried Tamaki as he took all of the attacks. I giggled and stayed behind him.

"Sadly you are mistaken." After Mori and Honey ran out of water, I walked over to a campfire with chairs surrounding it. All of us had spent hours outside, and we needed to dry off. I hadn't even noticed how hungry I was until I saw hotdogs.

Two hotdogs and a smore later, I was stuffed. The hosts sat in silence as it became darker. Kyoya was writing in his book per usual, Mori was talking to Honey, the twins where discussing what pranks they could pull on the girls whenever they arrived, and Tamaki was quiet. This was unusual for him, he was normally the outspoken character among the club.

"Everything okay?" I said as I nudged him in the shoulder. He looked up at me and slowly nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just tired." I knew that wasn't the truth, but if he didn't want to confine in me; I couldn't do anything about it.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early. I have to prepare what songs I'm going to sing this week," I said as I sat up. I sent a gentle smile towards Tamaki, and he looked away. It was almost as if he couldn't look me in the eye. That hurt, but I ignored him and left to my room. Hopefully in the morning he would be back to his usual self.

_**Tamaki's P.O.V~** _

After Claire and I had an awkward moment on top of one another, my feelings for her shifted. She was no longer seen as a competition I wanted to win, she was a girl that I had grown to like. It was too soon to act on it, but she was definitely a knew crush I had gained over the few days of knowing her.

"We need to talk," I said hazardously. The other members looked up at me with a concerned expression.

"About?" Asked the twins in unison.

"I think I like Claire."


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Tamaki's P.O.V~** _

As I said this, the other members became increasingly silent. Each of their expressions were unreadable.

"We have a predicament here," Kyoya stated as he glared at me.

"Which is?"

"I have grown quite fond over her aswell." I looked at Kyoya in shock. Anger ran through my body as I thought of Kyoya with Claire.

"Me too," said the twins in unison. I looked at Mori to see if he had any confessions to make, but only nodded. Honey had been too distracted in the smores to care what was going on, and frankly he probably didn't. All that interested him was sweets.

"What are we going to do about it?" I asked as the other hosts had gone silent once more.

"Same as before, but this time we have a much bigger prize on the line; Claire," Kyoya said as he continued to write in his book.

"Fine then," I said bitterly as I stood up. It was every man for himself, and I was going to win.

_**Claire's P.O.V~** _

I had awoken to the smell of fresh pancakes. The scent was heavenly, and I hurried down stairs without even changing from my pajamas. I was wearing a large shirt that reached my thighs, and shorts that were unnoticeable.

"Morning," I chimed as I grabbed a plate. Only two members where up, Tamaki and Mori. I glanced at the clock and realized it was 8:00.

"How is it that you guys still manage to look perfect this early?" I complimented as I sat down beside Tamaki.

"I was just about to ask the same thing to you." Tamaki replied as he smiled his award winning grin. Yep- he's back to his usual self.

"When are the customers getting here?" I asked as I shoved a piece of pancake in my mouth.

"In about four hours," commented Mori. I nodded my head and finished the delicious pancakes on my plate. I hurried up stairs to take a shower and prepare myself for the day.

After I was finished, I put on a pair of blue shorts that matched my crop top. It reached the middle of my stomach and curved in a cute design. My hair was in its natural form, and I decided to leave it as is. Whenever I walked out of my room, I noticed Kyoya was still asleep. I crept into his room and not so subtly jumped onto him.

"Wake up! People will be here soon!" He mumbled a few incoherent words, but then sat up to look at his attacker.

"If it was anybody but you, I would have killed them." I smirked and flipped my hair dramatically.

"If looks could kill, I would be dead." He got up hesitantly and stared at me, probably trying to adjust his eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there or let me change? Or do you want to watch?" I rolled my eyes and walked toward the door.

"As if." I closed the door behind me and was met with Hikaru.

"What were you doing in there? He's horrible in the morning." I heard a tinge of jealousy in his tone, but ignored it.

"Nothing I can't handle." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Lets hurry up! I want you to meet some of the customers whenever they arrive," he said excitedly. If I was honest, I wish they weren't coming. I know it's selfish, but I enjoyed all of the male attention. At my old school, Ralphie was very protective and would almost punch a boy who looked at me suggestively. It was odd not having him around, but ever since I met the Host Club, they made me feel special. It then clicked in my head:

That was there job.

Was I just a girl they wanted to brag about, and nothing else? I thought of myself as their friend, but it was quite possible that they saw me as an award to be won; an achievement to be unlocked.

I retracted my hand from Hikaru abruptly, earning a confused look from the twin.

"I will be down in a little bit, I just need to do something."

"Okay, but be quick," he said as he was walking down the stairs. I closed the door behind me and slid down slowly. I had went through this once before, and I didn't want to again.

I gained my composure and walked over to a wide window beside of a wooden desk. The sky looked like a canvas filled with pink and red. I opened it up and breathed in the air. It was calming, and brought all of my thoughts to a halt. As I gazed out of the window, a knock caught my attention.

"It's Kyoya," he said as he continued to knock. I walked over the the door and opened it up to see a slightly more approachable Kyoya.

"Hurry up, we are going to play a few games with the girls," he said as he studied my outfit.

"Do you ever feel guilty about leading them on?" I asked curiously. He was silent for a few minutes and then answered.

"They know what they are getting themselves into whenever they pay for a session with a particular host," he said as he pulled out his book.

"I still think it would suck to be in love with a host that would never return your feelings..." He continued to scribble a few notes down as we walked down stairs.

"Okay, the first thing we are going to do as a group activity is a scavenger hunt," cheered Tamaki as he lead the customers outside. I smiled as he made sure to include every girl. He made them feel special, and that was a beautiful thing.

"Whose team are you going to be on?" Asked Honey.

"Not sure yet, probably myself. I do better alone," I stated as I followed the group to the beach.

"You can be on our team if you want, right Mori?" Honey looked up at Mori with an adorable expression. Mori glanced towards him, and then at me.

"Yeah," was all he said.

"Sorry, Claire is with us," hummed the twins in sync. Hikaru placed his chin on my left shoulder, and Kaoru reflected his brother. I squirmed at the sudden contact, which only made the twins hug me.

"If I agree, will you let me go?" I said as I tried to negotiate a deal with them.

"Deal!" They instantly let go of me, and I shot Honey and Mori an apologetic look. Mori glared at the twins as they each grabbed my hands and dragged me towards the others. Tamaki was currently handing out a sheet of the items we would need to complete the scavenger hunt. I looked around for the other hosts, and saw they had already gotten into their groups with a variety of the customers.

"Shouldn't you guys be attending to your fan girls?" I asked as I pointed to a group of girls who were staring at them with pure love evident in their eyes.

"Why would I be with them when I could be with a gorgeous girl like yourself," questioned Hikaru as he placed his hand under my chin. I looked at him for a few seconds before mustering up any courage I had left, and jerking away from his grasp. From the corner of my eye, I could tell Kaoru was not please with this small act of affection. Don't they do this on a usual basis with other girls? Why was this affecting him so badly? I shook off the paranoia and grabbed a list of items we would need from Tamaki. Once everyone had had the same sheet of paper, Tamaki began to explain the rules and gifts that would be given out to the winners. I zoned out until one of his prizes caught my attention.

"The group who comes in first place will be receiving discount cards on the next club meeting, but whoever gathers the most item in a group will get to go on a date with whichever host they choose." The girls all went wild, except me. Even if I did win, who would I pick?

"Don't worry, we are a package deal! If you choose one of us for the date, you get the other one also." I rolled my eyes as Hikaru and Kaoru began to plan our "date."

"On the count of three, 1-2...3!" Everyone took off in a hurry, including me. The twins held onto my hands as we rushed to find the first item on our list.


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Claire's P.O.V** _

The first item we came upon was sea shells. Kaoru and Hikaru made sure that I was the one who properly picked them up and placed them into our basket. I noticed all of girls where trying there hardest to win this competition, and frankly I didn't care if I won or lost.

"We should split up to cover more ground," I suggested as we began to fall behind the others.

"Okay, here's the list. We will just go and grab another one from Tamaki," Hikaru said. After dividing the items evenly upon eachother, I started my hunt. 

Upon searching for a while, I was now only missing one thing; binoculars. I couldn't find them anywhere! I was about to go ask the twins, but then I noticed a girl with binoculars in her bag. 

"Excuse me, do you know where the binoculars are?" She seemed to be caught off guard, and blushed as I appeared. I glanced in the direction she was gazing in, and saw Tamaki.

"I know which host you like," I joked. She blushed even darker as she approached me.

"Its just that he's so amazing! I can't get over his gorgeous eyes and stunning smile!" I laughed as she continued to rant about the countless features Tamaki had. I will admit he is good looking, but she continued to ramble about some of his quirks I had never noticed; and probably wouldn't have if she didn't point them out.

"Don't you think he is flawless?" She stared at me with a look of astonishment, waiting for my answer. 

"Um- everyone has their flaws." She nodded her head slowly and then gazed at him once more.

"He's different." 

"Anyway, where did you find those binoculars at?" She pointed to a cliff that reached over the ocean. 

"Thanks! What is your name?" 

"Kiro." I shook her hand politely and began my journey to the top of the hill. Once I reached it, I immediately saw a basket with numerous binoculars in it. 

"Finally!" I cheered to myself as I grabbed a pair. I was about to leave, but something drew my attention. As I was walking towards the edge of the mountain, Hikaru and Kaoru called after me.

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I began my dissent. I would have to investigate that another time...

Once I met them at the bottom, I handed my items to them. They intertwined my hands with theirs like before, and raced to Tamaki. 

"We are finished!" Shouted the twins in sync. Tamaki looked stunned, but checked our basket. 

"Claire's team is in first place," hollered Tamaki as he handed me a discount card. 

"Who collected the most items?" Asked Tamaki as he grabbed another teams basket.

"Claire!" The twins exclaimed. 

"Who will you be taking on a date then?" I had completely forgotten about the other prize, and didn't know who to choose. I honestly did not deserve this, because other girls wood have killed to be in my position. As I was debating on who to pick, Kiro walked over to where I was standing.

"I actually forfeit my prize, and choose to give it to someone else," I interjected.

"But she can't do that, can she boss?" Asked Hikaru as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I shuffled away from him awkwardly and pushed Kiro infront of me.

"There's sadly no rule that says she can't," Tamaki said solemnly. 

"Kiro will be the winner," I announced as her smile brightened. She turned around and gave me a tight hug. I had to literally shove her off of me.

"I wish to go on a date with Tamaki!" She was looking at the ground as she said this, and I could tell her face was fiery red because she couldn't look him in the eye. He smiled and tilted her chin up to meet his purple orbs.

"Very well princess." She almost fainted at the sudden contact. She thanked me once more, and hurried off to prepare for her date. Tamaki had also started to get ready, but I stopped him once we reached his door. I made sure we were alone to discuss why I allowed her to have my prize.

"I was honored to have the gift of taking one of you guys on a date, but she really likes you. In order to repay you, we can hang out once you get back?" His smile widened and he brought me into a gentle hug.

"Thank you princess." I held back a blush, but walked to my room. The next game we were going to be playing involved water, and I needed to change into my next bikini. As I reached my room, I realized he called me princess. He called all of his customers princess. 

This is just too damn confusing... One minute I'm their friend, and the next I'm a bashful customer. 

I rummaged around my suitcase and decided on a lace black bikini that matched my current mood; baffled. After I brushed the tangles out of my hair, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" The door suddenly opened and the person standing there made my heart stop beating.

"Ralphie?"


	10. Chapter Nine

"Ralphie?" He stood at the doorway and sighed. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He doesn't say anything, and walks inside the room; making sure to lock the door. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew him, I would have screamed for help.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice just above a whisper. I was shocked, but for a number of reasons.

_1- Ralphie was here, in my room to be specific._

_2- He apologized._

_3- He was in fucking Japan when he should be in France, where he belongs._

"You came all this way, just to apologize?" Disbelief was evident in my tone, in which he walked closer towards me. I took a step back, not wanting to look into his dashing emerald eyes. That was my weakness, and he won everytime.

"Your father had told me that you would be here for the remaining week with a few friends," he said as he raised an eyebrow at me. 

Of course it would be my father to tell Ralphie where I currently was. He didn't care that the boy broke his only daughter's heart, or the fact that he ran off with another girl. That would be preposterous! He only cared about one thing; a royal wedding. Ralphie was rich, and my father knew that if he married me, it would benefit the company extrodinarily. The last thing on his mind was his daughter's well-being, seeing as he called me selfish when I objected the marriage proposal a week after he ended things.

"And you showed up why?" Ralphie ran his fingers through his hair in agitation, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Because I love you!" I laughed bitterly as I took a quick peek at him from the corner of my eye. He had bags under his eyes that probably weren't noticeable to strangers, and his hair looked like an untamed lions' mane. No matter how pissed I was at him, he always managed to take my breath away; even at his lowest points.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me..." I looked at the now vulnerable boy who was currently staring at the floor in embarrassment. 

"What was her name?" He acted as if he didn't hear me, and I sternly repeated myself.

"Who was she," I persisted. He continued staring at the floor and took a deep breath before answering.

"Angela," he muttered with distaste. It was almost as if just by saying her name pained him, but it sure as hell had the same reaction on me. Her parents owned a multi-billion dollar factory that produced instruments. I had always been suspicious of the many days he would stay after school because he had "business" to take care of. He had me convinced me that "he knew how to play the cello", and me, being the gullible girlfriend desperately in love, believed him.

"How long had it been going on since we began dating?" At this he shook his head, not wanting me to know. 

"Just tell me already! It can't be that long-" "Six months." He interrupted me coldly.

Six months? I had some how been stupid enough to allow this to continue for a total of six month whilst remaining completely oblivious?

"It wasn't your fault," he said comfortingly as he noticed the sudden change in mood. It was tense, and both of us were on the verge of tears.

"You know, I actually blamed myself. I should have been better, nicer, prettier, and most of all; I should have been rich." His eyes widened once I had said that.

"But- I moved on. I realized it wasn't my fault that you needed more then what I could offer, it was yours." I pointed my hand at him accusingly, letting the venom that I spoke spew out without any self control. I had bottled up my emotions on him, not being able to tell him how I feel. But now? I let it burst down my walls and petrude his; not caring if it stung.

"You selfish, ignorant, jackass who only cares about himself! Did it never once dawn on you that you still had a girlfriend? Or did you forget about me and the countless dates that we went on?" He remained quiet, knowing I needed to rant until I felt sane again.

"You two faced, backstabbing, good for nothing-" He walked towards me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. 

"Cheater," was the last thing I said before feeling a tear fall from my eye. He wiped it away, and pressed his forehead against mine. It was if a magical force was keeping me from attacking him, but I knew all too well what that supposed 'force' was. After years and years of being friends, I still loved him. Maybe not romantically, but he had always mended the broken pieces whenever I needed him most. Never did I think that he would be the reason for needing put back together. But as we sat face to face, I noticed he was just as broken as me.


	11. Chapter Ten

"What did she do to you?" I asked curiously. I had never seen him like this before. He reminded me of myself after we broke up; lost.

"She left," was all he could say before his voice cracked. I didn't notice until now that he was crying.

"What do you mean _left_?" He took a deep breath and looked down at his feet.

"She promised me that we would get married and eventually grow old together..." I patted his back comfortingly, internally laughing at his well deserved Karma.

"Some people don't keep their promises, you should know all too well," I silently said as he finished rambling about all the things she had "promised." He looked back up at me and sighed.

"I said I was sorry." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"If it makes you feel any better, she's probably sorry too." I tried to make light of the conversation, but he didn't seem to find it too funny. 

"Why did she leave?" He took a seat beside me and placed his head on my shoulder.

"Her father had already arranged a marriage with someone else, so we broke up." 

"I'm sorry..." He continued to rest his head on my shoulder, but quickly sat up; examining my attire.

"Why are you in a bikini?" 

"Shit! I forgot, I'm supposed to be playing water games with the club right now." I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs, not caring if he tripped.

"About time you got here-" Hikaru stopped once he saw me holding Ralphie's hand. I yanked it away quickly and smiled sheepishly.

"This is an old friend of mine, but he will be leaving soon," I said as I glared at Ralphie. He only smirked at my look of dissapprovement. 

"Actually- how long are you guys staying?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "a week."

"What a coincidence! Me too," he said cheekily.

"Just fantastic..." The other hosts were confused as to who he was, and I honestly didn't want to tell them. Hikaru already had an idea of who Ralphie was, and I'm not sure how he would take the news of him being here.

"This is Ralphie," I said hesitantly. Kyoya glared at the boy behind his glasses, but soon covered his sinister expression with a polite smile. He held his hand out and gently shook Ralphie's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Ralphie," he said as he retracted his hand. Ralphie smiled and looked at the other members in curiosity.

**_3rd Person~_ **

Claire was trying to uncover what each host was currently thinking. Their expressions were completely different from one anothers. Kyoya held a fake smile nobody could see through, Tamaki was confused as to why Ralphie was here, Mori looked emotionless, Kaoru was eying me from the corner of his eye, Honey was looking at the scenery, and Hikaru wore a shocked look. He finally pieced together who he was, and was not pleased in the slightest.

"So- why are you here?" Hikaru asked grimly. Ralphie seemed taken back by his tone, but quickly spoke up.

"I am Claire's old friend, and I wanted to catch up." Hikaru scoffed at his answer, and Claire coughed awkwardly.

"Hikaru, can I speak to you in private for a minute," she asked nervously. Hikaru glared at Ralphie once more before following Claire into the empty kitchen. She closed the door and looked back at an enraged Hikaru.

"Why the fuck is he here?" 

"Okay, this was not my doing. He just showed up and started crying, because his "lover" left him apparently. I think he wants to get back together?" Hikaru only rolled his eyes at her response. 

"Well tell him to leave!" Claire took a seat and placed her head down onto the table. She thought she never had to face Ralphie again, but now that he was in the other room, it was too surreal. Everything she had been worried about was happening. Her old life was catching up with her new one, and she still didn't know if she wanted to leave her old life behind. Ralphie held a special place in her heart, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to give him up yet.

"Do you still love him?" Those words escaped Hikaru as he paced back and fourth around the room. 

"No," she replied sternly. It was too soon to label her feelings for Ralphie. The wound was still fresh, and she couldn't tend to it while her mind was in scrambles. A miniature tornado was currently having an all out war inside her head. 

"Good, because you know he left you."

"I'm aware of that Hikaru," she said annoyed. 

"And hurt you," she only rolled her eyes as he continued to list things she remembered all too well.

"He also left whenever your grandmother died..." She snapped once he mentioned this. Claire sat up angrily and rushed towards Hikaru.

"Do not mention my grandmother in your petty argument as to why I shouldn't get back together with Ralphie. I understand all the things he has done, and I already told you my answer was no!" She shoved past him and walked towards the others with a fake smile. 

"Sorry, I had to discuss my music choices with him. He had a special request," she replied calmly. Hikaru returned a few minutes after with a blank expression.

"Allright... It's been fun meeting your old friend, but I have a date to attend. I will see you guys after." Tamaki waved goodbye as he left the awkward situation. 

"Let's hurry up and go outside, our guests are waiting," Kyoya said in a business-like voice. Claire nodded her head, and waited for everyone to leave besides Hikaru. She tapped his shoulder when they were alone once again and sighed.

"Just don't tell them who he is, I don't need anymore drama this week." Hikaru nodded his head and before he could apologize, she walked away without looking back. 

_She was pissed, and for a number of reasons. Hikaru being at the top of the list, right under Ralphie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Sorry for the sudden change in my schedule. I will be uploading atleast once a week now because of school. Gifted classes are honestly kicking my ass...


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Hikaru's P.O.V~**

The club, except Tamaki, was currently playing some redundant game involving water balloons. Usually I would be excited to cause chaos with Kaoru, but my mind kept only focusing on one thing; Claire. I had never seen her so angry in my life. I wracked my brain for something I said that could have possibly set her off so badly, and the only thing that really stood out was the mention of her deceased grand mother. On the way here, Claire had confided in me. She trusted me with this warm yet depressing story of family love, yet I used it against her in a pitiful argument because I was jealous.

Even though I said those words to myself, I still couldn't comprehend why. Claire was an astonishing girl who never failed to amaze me, but my feelings for her were platonic. I felt the need to protect her, but when I saw her holding that monster's hand with ease; something snapped. I no longer thought about her as a little sister who needed to be shielded from the worlds temptations, but a girl who I felt strongly about in other ways. Ways that shocked me. Why hadn't I seen this earlier when I would get lost in a trance just thinking about her soft yet stern eyes that somehow managed to hold every single shade of purple inside of them. 

"Hikaru! What are you doing? You have been staring off into the distance since we started..." Kaoru looked at me concerned and I simply shook my head.

"It's nothing." I should have known he wouldn't buy it, after all, we are twins.

"You will tell me- but after this game. Hurry up and grab a few balloon's from the bucket." I greedily loaded up our ammo and managed to splash almost everyone. There was only a few people left that wasn't completely drenched. Kaoru, a few girls I had seen at the host club, Ralphie, and Claire. Once my eyes landed on her petite figure, it was like I couldn't detach them. She had somehow hypnotized me and I didn't know how or why. Claire was currently occupied with a few other girls who were currently throwing balloons at her. She laughed a heavenly sound and smiled. Seeing her so happy made something inside of me warm. I couldn't comprehend what was happening at that moment, but I just knew that I never wanted this moment to end. Everyone was so relaxed and in a happy state, it wad a joyful moment.

I was quickly jerked out of my happy moment once more when I felt a pressure on the back of my head, short after a wet sensation gliding down my spine. I turned to face my attacker, realizing quickly that it was indeed the man I had despised because of what he had done to Claire. Ralphie.

"Looks like I caught you off gaurd. It was pretty easy seeing as how you were just staring at Claire with that look in your eyes." 

"What look?" He chuckled to himself and turned around.   
"The look everyone has in their eyes when they stare at her of course. She is a beauty." He began to walk away, but anger boiled inside of me. I launched one of my balloons towards him, instantly colliding with his back. He stopped and pulled his once laid back hands into a fist.

"Well that was certainly unexpected from you." Before I could react, a balloon was thrown straight towards my face. It stung from how hard it had been thrown, immidately telling me he was not just playing around. I looked inside my basket and pulled out a moderately sized balloon. As I was about to throw it towards him, a gust of air flew by my ear. 

"It looked like you needed some help," commented Kaoru. I grinned and looked at a now soaked Ralphie. 

"Everyone, it is going to get late soon. Please go inside and dress properly for the camp fire that will be held in about a hour." The girls cleared out, including Claire who I caught looking at me. She turned away too quickly for me to decipher what she was thinking. 

"What was that?" Kaoru asked as we were a safe distance away from the others. I shrugged my shoulders and acted as if I didn't understand what he meant.

"We were just playing around..." Kaoru scoffed.

"You looked like he was a nuisance towards you." Maybe I should tell Kaoru the truth about who Ralphie really is? He would figure out something to do.

"You know the boy Claire has mentioned before." Kaoru looked confused and I continued.

"The boy who broke her heart..." Once is said those five words, Kaoru finally understood what I was saying.

"He's the guy?" Kaoru asked with wide eyes and disbelief evident in his tone. 

"Yeah." Kaoru failed his arms over his head in annoyance.

"You could have told me this sooner!" 

"I know, but she told me not to tell anyone." Kaoru stayed quiet, letting this new information sink in.

"Why would she ask you not to tell anyone if she is angry with him? Unless she's not..." Once he said this, we both looked at each other, scared about the reasoning for her to keep his past a secrete.

"Maybe she still has feelings for him." I muttered, earning another shocked look from Kaoru. The feelings I had before seemed to submerge from inside of me, making me want to punch Ralphie with all of my might.

"We can't let him get in the way, especially if we want to win the game." I was about to tell him it was more then just winning a game, when a voice spoke up behind us.

"What game?"


	13. Chapter Twelve

**_Claire's P.O.V~_ **

After taking a shower and getting dressed into something a little more appropriate for the cold, I began to walk towards Tamaki's room. It was already eight and I promised to hang out with him after his "date". 

The hallways we're almost like a maze, constantly ending and opening new pathways for more rooms. To say I was lost is an understatement. Right as I turned the corner, someone did as well, sending me and my accidental attacker to the cold tile. 

"Sorry," I muttered as I opened my eyes to see who I had knocked down. 

"It's no big deal," Ralphie reassured. Once he got on his feet, he held out his hand for me to take. I accepted and once I was standing with ease, I looked behind him and saw the twins. They both had fearful expressions, which made me curious as to why they were with Ralphie.

"Are you guys okay? You look... scared." They shook their heads quickly, too quickly. Something was definitely wrong, and although me and Hikaru had a falling out earlier, he was still my friend. 

"Do you know where Tamaki's room is?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Maybe they didn't want to speak in front of Ralphie? 

"I'll show you," Kaoru spoke up. He seemed weird, and I didn't understand why.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, then," I said as I walked away from Hikaru and Ralphie. Kaoru kept his distance from me, not even bothering to look me in the eye. Before we moved any further, I grabbed ahold of his wrist. He jumped, obviously startled from the sudden contact, but then turned to face me. I couldn't read his expression: guilt, worry, sadness? 

"What's wrong? You and Hikaru have been acting strange..." He sighed and ran a hand threw his vibrant orange hair.

"This may not make any sense, but just know, everyone in the Host Club honestly cares for you. We would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." I gave him a confused look. Why is he randomly saying this?

"Um, okay? Did something happen?" Kaoru's eyes pleaded with me not to ask anymore questions, so I dropped the subject entirely.

"Well then, if you aren't going to talk to me, I guess just show me to Tamaki's room." 

"Thank you." We walked in silence, which was, frankly, extremely awkward. Normally Kaoru would be ranting about the newest games that came out, but instead he was eerily quiet. 

Kaoru broke my train of thought with a simple, "Here it is," and then took off down the hallway, leaving me confused and mildly hurt. Him and his brother have been major assholes recently, maybe they are having their man periods...

I knocked on the door, hoping he was back already. Sure enough, he opened the door with a happy look on his face. Atleast someone is acting normal today.

"Hey! I promised to hang out with you, do you want to walk together to the cookout?" Tamaki's smile widened and he nodded his head.

"Sure, I was actually just about to leave anyway." He closed his door and joined me.

"Hopefully you know your way around better then I do," I joked.

"We've held many events here, so I know my way around pretty well." 

"That's always good to know. How was your date?" 

"It was alright, but I wish it was you who had joined me." I rolled my eyes at his attempt to flirt. 

"I'm still suprised you haven't had a girlfriend, are you sure you're straight?" He blushed at my accusations.

"I can assure you that I'm straight. I guess I'm just looking for the right girl." He sent me a heart warming smile which made my cheeks heat up. Quickly trying to avoid any further slip ups, I changed the subject.

"Have you noticed Hikaru and Kaoru acting... weird lately?" Tamaki thought about it for a minute and shrugged.

"No, why?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair exasperated. 

"Hikaru was cool on the way here, and then once Ralphie showed up; it made Kaoru and Hikaru behave differently. I really noticed it whenever Kaoru led me to your room earlier." Tamaki looked confused and I soon caught on.

"Ralphie is an old friend of mine who is staying at the resort for a week." He seemed like something was on his mind, but his expression faded once we reached the door seperating us from the beach. 

"Let's go, we don't want to miss anything," I informed as we walked outside. The smell of the ocean was strong, but brought back happy memories of when my parents would take me here as a child. Those days are far gone seeing as how they both are constantly working. My father made a promise to me years ago, saying we would always be one big happy family.

_What happened to that? Just like many others, he let me down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Sorry it's a short chapter, the next one is going to be longer and more eventful. This was more of a filler, but tbh I have been under major stress to finish my project from hell.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**_Hikaru's P.O.V~_ **

"What game?" Our heads whipped around to see Ralphie eavesdropping on our current conversation. How long has he been standing there?

"It's certainly none of your business," remarked Kaoru. Ralphie only grinned and walked closer to us, making sure no body was around.

"So- this game you are playing, does it involve Claire?" My eyes widened and before I could hide my surprise, he only chuckled.

"I see now, the only reason the Host Club invited her here was to play a childish game of who can win her heart, clever." Kaoru tried to interrupt him, but he placed his finger onto his own lips, silencing us both.

"If the whole Host Club is involved, then it's only fair I myself join. I might warn you though, I play dirty." 

"Like hell you will!" I shouted, not wanting Ralphie anywhere near Claire.

"I guess I will just have to tell Claire that her only friends are involved in a game and that's the only reason they even talk to her. That would certainly break her heart, don't you think?" 

"You would know, after all, you did run off with a slut." Ralphie twitched at the mention of this mysterious mistress and clenched his fists.

"That's in the past, and also, don't call her a slut."

"Oh, are we hitting a nerve?" Teased Kaoru.

"Not at all, and if I was you, I would shut my mouth. I basically own the Host Club, and if you don't do as I ask, I might just accidentally let your little secret slip."

"And what makes you think she will believe you?" I questioned.

"Because I recorded your previous conversation silly. Did you really think I was going to attempt to control you with no evidence of your twisted game?" My mouth went slack, he had played us.

"Fine, you can play." Replied Kaoru hatefully. His smile only continued to widen as the words escaped Kaoru's mouth.

"Quick question- why do you want her back all of the sudden?" I asked curiously. His reasons behind playing the game made no sense to the either of us.

"You don't know yet? That's surprising..." He said more to himself then us.

"Know what?" We asked in unison. His smirk reappeared and he tried to hide it with a fake smile that he probably fooled a lot of people with, including Claire.

"Because I love her," he said cockily. Although the words coming out of his mouth was believable, the way he said them was not. It sounded as if that sentence was laced with poison, and only made my brother and I shiver at his true reasoning behind wanting to join the game.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a girl to win over... Again." 

**_Claire's P.O.V~_ **

     Tamaki was busy entertaining guests  so I didn't get much time to speak with him. I scanned the area and saw Mori without Honey which was very rare.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I took a seat beside him on the sand, peering over the ocean. 

"Nothing. Just thinking." There he went again, always containing what he feels on the inside and not voicing a single thought.

"About?" He shrugged his shoulders and continued to gaze at the oncoming waves.

"Something is obviously up. Does it have anything to do with Honey senpia?" The mention of his name was enough to reveal a true emotion, and I couldn't decipher what it was.

"So it is. Just talk to me, I promise to listen." I persuaded. He took a deep breath, and as he opened his mouth, he quickly shut it. After minutes of waiting for a response, I decided I wasn't going to get anything out of him. As I stood up, he grabbed my wrist, almost asking me to stay beside of him. I took my seat once more and sighed at how confusing he was.

"Honey graduates this year." He said coldly. I nodded my head understandingly, ushering him to say more.

"I am a year away from graduation which means whenever he goes to college, I won't be able to protect him." 

"I'm pretty sure he can protect himself. If you ask me, I think you will just miss him more then anything." He quit looking at the ocean and turned towards me, not breaking eye contact.

"You have... Erm... Nice eyes." He shyly stated as he turned away from me. I smiled and gently laid my hand onto of his to calm his nerves. This is probably the first time he has ever tried flirting with a girl outside of the club priorities. It's sweet.

"What is Ralphie to you?" He surprisingly asked out of no where.

"Umm." What was he to me? I have asked myself this since he returned multiple times and couldn't really come to a conclusion. 

"A person from the past." He nodded slightly at my answer and stood, helping me up with him. I had never noticed how handsome he was until now, but his stoic personality matched his appearance.  

     Mori and I continued to chat, and by chat, I mean I would say something and he would only nod his head or let out a small grunt, but I didn't mind. He was actually a great listener, seeing as how I did most of the talking. Just as it started to get darker when the moon came out, I remembered the twinkle on the hill. I decided to hurry up and investigate before it got too late, and eventually I made it to the top. 

"There it is," I said as I saw the same light flash, but this time it was brighter. I walked towards where the light was radiating from and picked up a heart shaped locket. The front was engraved with an intricate design of the word 'Love'. The back had a simple yet scary message, supposedly predicting my future.

To those who may find this, misfortune or love will prevail.

     This sentence either wished me luck or would hurt me in someway, so I decided to hope for the best and place it around my neck. As I turned around, I saw the flicker of a lighter.

"Well, if it isn't a pretty girl," snickered a shadow. I couldn't make out the features seeing as how dark it had gotten in the spans of climbing the hill. It was like fighting an invisible person, and the worst part was not knowing when they will strike first.

"Leave me alone," I ordered as the flash of the lighter only continued to get closer, making me curious as to how they could see me. I tried to back up, but abruptly stopped when realizing how close I was to the edge. He only got closer, before stopping right in front of me. I could feel his heavy breath on my forehead, signaling he was extremely taller and probably well built. 

"Your locket is pretty," he whispered, helping me understand how he could see me in the dark. I felt someone grab my shoulder, and before I knew it, I was kicking and pushing the person off of me with all my might while screaming for help. I felt a fist land on my left eye, abstracting my vision. I heard more footsteps running towards us, and then a bright light irradiating from a flashlight. It was Honey who was currently standing beside of an enraged Mori. The man realized he was cornered and tried to run, but I held onto his shirt tightly. He turned around and harshly pushed me, making me lose my balance and fall off of the cliff. A gush of cold water entered my lungs and before I knew it, I couldn't breath. 

     I flailed around helplessly until I was met with an even darker shade of black, but this time, there was no sparkle of a locket or a flash of a lighter. It was just complete and udder darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from author:
> 
> Yes! I finally updated again, sorry it took forever... Also, I just posted my future project, which is the one I will be working on after Loving Claire. Don't worry, this story is not finished yet, nor is it close. I am just shamelessly sponsoring lol
> 
> Note from republisher:
> 
> the project the author is speaking of will most likely not be reposted unless the author wishes me to. if you'd like to see it, it's on her wattpad account, OHSHC_TALES.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

If I had to choose a word to describe how I was currently feeling, I'm not sure I could manage to form such a powerful word. My body felt numb, but my mind was stinging me with memories of the past, almost tormenting me by replaying my many mistakes over and over again.

**_Third person P.O.V~_ **

Claire was shoved so easily, so carelessly. It was almost as if she was nothing more then a piece of trash being thrown out of a car, never to be seen again. Realization had set in, and Mori jumped after her without thinking of anything except saving her. Honey was left to fight the man that had shoved Claire, to which he defeated effortlessly. It left him with a small scratch near his eye, but compared to the other guy, it was nothing.

Hikaru began to hyperventilate as he thought of the many possibilities that she might not return alive. Kaoru tried to calm his brother down, but the fact that he wasn't sure himself only ended in the two having a melt down. 

Tamaki was no where to be seen, and Ralphie stood calmly still. His expression was cool, and looked as if nothing wrong had happened.

"Why the hell are you so calm about this? She could be dead!" Hikaru screamed as he clenched his fist, beyond pissed with Ralphie after their last encounter.

"I see no reason in getting all worked up over this. She either dies or lives, I can't do anything to change that." Kyoya had now overheard the situation and walked over to where Ralphie was stood and glared at him with disgust.

"I normally do not believe in causing scenes as well, but the fact that Claire has fallen off of a cliff causes me to worry." Kyoya seemed calm as well, but that was just his personality. In actuality, Kyoya was currently freaking out internally. Ralphie scoffed and looked the other direction.

"I'm sorry I'm just better at hiding my emotions then others." Hikaru now towered over Ralphie with a fist clenched, close to loosing it.

"I would just like to remind you of our deal." Ralphie said unfazed by Hikaru's actions.

"What deal?" Kyoya interrupted.

"They haven't told you yet? Well this is certainly comical." Kyoya was confused, but remained quiet as Kaoru had a guilty look on his face.

"Anyway, you guys are playing for the affection of Claire, am I right?" Kyoya nodded his head slightly, not sure where this was going.

"It seems I have joined the competition too, and I hate to loose. Wouldn't it be a shame if I was to tell Claire about your little game?" 

"I see. So you have decided to black mail us in order to win her over simply because you can't win fairly." Hikaru coughed a laugh at Kyoya's harsh words.

"I will have you know, we dated once before."

"You what?!" This was new to him, and Kyoya despised surprises.

"Something else your doppelgängers seemed to have left out as well." Kyoya shot Hikaru and Kaoru an angry glance before tightening his mouth to control anything that could possibly spill as he was in a delusional state.

"They certainly have failed to mention a few things, but that doesn't stop the problem at hand; it only prevails it. What I would like to know is why you believe you have the upper hand? If you tell Claire about our game, won't you be guilty as well?" Ralphie's smug look faded with one of discomfort at the possibility of being bested at his own manipulative game. 

"Indeed so. How about we make a compromise? I will keep my mouth shut if you do so as well." Kyoya's grin faltered for a second, not liking the way he made Claire out. He spoke about her as if she was a toy, and at first, she was. His feelings for Claire was a mixture of fondness and mystery. The mysterious part was when his hands became sweaty and his stomach fluttered as she approached him. Kyoya was new to this feeling, so he couldn't technically claim how he was feeling just yet. All he new was that this girl, who he may or may not have feelings for, was in danger. 

"Look!" Shouted Hikaru as he pointed to an approaching figure. They all raced down the mountain, afraid of what they might find. 

"Please be okay..." 

**_Claire's P.O.V~_ **

"Claire!" Someone was calling my name, but who? 

"Claire!" And then, their voice brought me back. Back to reality, back to happiness, back to surprises. 

Back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Remember, I'm going to start this Sunday for weekly uploads in this story.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"Claire!" 

     The girl laid lifelessly in front of everyone, not shedding a single breath. The last thread of hope was quickly starting to deteriorate as she continued to stay still, so, Kyoya did what his instincts told him, he preformed CPR. By the time his lips had landed onto hers, he noticed just how soft they were. Every time he came up for air, he felt disappointment, but once his lips fell upon hers again, his heart beat quickened. This did not count as his first kiss, but he sure as hell wished it did. Especially with Claire.

     After the sixth time of coming back up for air, he felt her stir under his in-brace. 

"She's moving," shouted Hikaru with glee streaming throughout his voice. Kyoya's face lit up once she erupted into a fit of coughs, meaning she was alive and okay. 

"K-Kyoya?" She managed to squeak out after she had finished coughing up the left over water that had penetrated her lungs; leaving her voice horse and shrill.

"I'm glad you are okay," he beamed, not even worrying about hiding his emotions. 

"I heard someone calling me, and it was like they woke me up from a deep slumber," she said as she tried her best to explain what had happened once she blacked out. Ralphie stood there with a fake look of empathy, trying his best to convince the gullible girl he had actually cared if she would have died. After all, he would soon return to his love in France after convincing Claire to marry him. She would accept, obviously, and then half of their companies' funds would be in his pocket. It was such a brilliant plan, but one thing he didn't intend on was the host club. How close she had grown to them sickened him, and Ralphie didn't know why. He didn't care about Claire, and whenever he did, he was just a kid lost in the stupid idea that believed true love existed. After what she did to him, he could never forgive her. 

"Who was calling me?" Claire questioned. 

"I was," replied a sheepish Hikaru. She was still a bit angry with him, but it seemed that every ounce of anger was completely erased within the red head for he tackled her into a hug. She giggled at his silly behavior, completely unaware of a silent Mori who was standing behind her.

"Mori senpia saved you," commented Kaoru as he watched his brother squeeze Claire. A pang of jealousy washed over Kaoru, but it definitely wasn't as bad as when he watched Kyoya kiss Claire. Of course he knew he was just saving Claire, but Kaoru couldn't shake the feeling that Kyoya enjoyed the "kiss". 

"Mori, are you okay?" Claire asked once she forced Hikaru off of her.

"I should be asking the same to you," he sternly stated. She raised a brow in confusion at how enraged he had sounded.

"Come on Honey," he commanded, who now had a small scratch right above his left eye. Honey smiled politely at Claire, and hopped onto Mori's shoulders. He continued walking back to the house without looking back once. 

"That's just like him, to only worry about Honey," mentioned Hikaru.

"Where is Tamaki?" Interrupted Claire who had now gotten on her feet, clumsily swaying two and fro. 

"I actually haven't seen him since the accident," replied Kyoya. Claire walked inside the building, desperate to find Tamaki. She had secretly hoped that Tamaki was the one calling her name, but she would never admit that. 

"Tamaki!" 

She hollered while wandering throughout the halls, trying to find him. It was unlike Tamaki to disappear, he was such a flamboyant person. As she got to the end of the hallway, she saw a streak of light venting off of an open door. 

"I really had a great time," commented Tamaki. At the sound of his voice and the words he spoke, Claire tiptoed to the the entrance, trying to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Me too. We should do this again." Kiro...

"Definitely, just please do not mention any of this to Claire." Claire's heart sunk once she heard the usually kind Tamaki speak such words. Maybe he wasn't what she had thought? He seemed to be very polite and romantic, but what if that was just an act and this was the real Tamaki? Those thoughts terrified Claire, so she walked away quickly, trying not to get caught. 

She made it to the front of her room before running into another person, Ralphie.

"You sure scared us all," he said as he leaned against her door. 

"Yeah," she chuckled shyly. Ralphie hated it whenever she looked vulnerable because that was whenever he found her to be the most appealing. 

"Have a good night Claire," stated Ralphie as he left. She stood there, still shocked about everything that had happened today. Suddenly, she heard something clink in her pocket. After grabbing it hastily, she pulled out the pendent. Hate washed over her, realizing that this might have been the cause for all of her bad luck today.

She jogged onto the balcony, and without thinking, tossed it into the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I know I said updates on Sunday, but this is just a gift to all the people who read my story because we hit 2K reads [on Wattpad]!!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

     It was the next morning and Claire was feeling better, a little sore, but overall safe. She quickly changed into a sun dress with pink trimming and hurriedly walked downstairs, now realizing just how hungry she actually was. Her last conversation with Ralphie drifted into her thoughts, making her shudder at whatever he could have possibly meant.

     The first person she was greeted by was none other then Tamaki. He wrapped himself around her body and squeezed tightly, knocking the breath out of Claire.

"I'm so sorry! I had no clue you were hurt!" She lightly pushed him away, not in the mood to speak with him just yet. After all, he did sneak off with one of his customers when she needed him the most. 

"Are you okay?" He asked confused. 

"Just dandy," she said while gritting her teeth, still not sure why she was so angry at him. They wasn't even dating and she still felt betrayed. He shot her a glance of doubt, but quickly covered it by acting like his extravagant self.

"Ladies and gentleman! We have three days left until our ball will be hosted. Please take this time to prepare for it, i.e shop or invite others." The customers squealed with delight and quickly rushed out of the kitchen, heading toward the many shops located near the resort. 

"Aren't you going to go shop with them Claire?" Kyoya asked.

"I already have a dress, but I'm just going to take this time to practice my lyrics after I'm done eating. Hopefully today will be much calmer then yesterday." Kyoya nodded and grabbed her a plate, politely handing it to her. She thanked him and then gazed around where buffets were set up, millions of delectable foods set out onto the tables. She almost drooled on herself if it hadn't been for the fact that she was currently starving. She loaded her plate with as much as she could, and sat down beside Honey who was doing the same thing as her, devouring food.

     After finishing breakfast, she walked upstairs without saying a word. She needed to practice for the ball coming up with no distractions, but that's just not how life works. Right when she got to her door, a note was stuck to it.

_You gave me quite the fright yesterday, but I'm glad you're okay. You should be more careful next time._  
~Anon

     She snatched it off the door and crumpled it up, not wanting to be reminded of her idiotic behavior last night. She acted too quickly, and didn't think clearly. Also, the fact that Mori was currently ignoring her made the matter worse. She would have to find out why he was so angry with her, but that was for another time. Right now, the only thing she wanted to do was play the piano and sing. She had neglected it since she got here because of how busy her schedule had been because of the hosts.

     A wave of nostalgia washed over her as her fingertips lightly padded over the keys, emitting an almost silent note. She smiled and then pressed down, filling the room with music. 

_Little did she know, seven boys were currently listening to her, falling deeper and deeper for the beauty._


End file.
